


Secret obsessions

by Skyebarry098



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Divergent inspired, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry teaches Skye how to throw knives </p>
<p>And Cisco is the one who pays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know there's not much Skyebarry out there but oh well!

It was a quite day at Star Labs, and Barry decided to take advantage of it. Nobody really knew about his obsession, some people may find it creepy if he told them, but with Barry it made him feel like an addict having a fix. So while its quiet, he has to make the most of it. 

He walks into one of the rooms that is usually quiet, so even if someone was to come he could hide what he was doing. The room was dark, no windows and no lights. The only reason he can see is because of the lamp he had brought from home. 

Double checking no one was there, Barry got out his box from under the loose floorboard, he used his powers to open the lock, since he always forgets the key. Inside he grabs the picture of Harrison Wells and his priced possessions, his Buck 119 special knives. 

Following his usual routine he blue-tacked the picture of Wells to the door. And took his aim, he always felt calmer doing this. With Harry around the Lab now, he may have forgiven Harry but Eobard is another story. And since Eddie got his mothers killer, the picture of Harrison Wells at least gave Barry the satisfaction of throwing his favourite knives at him. 

He held his arm back, while the other lining his shot, with one eye shut for better aiming he takes a deep breath and throws. Bump!. He smirks at himself, Oliver underestimates him, he didn't need the Arrow to teach him how to throw knives at someone's eye, he's known how to do that since he was 16. 

Even before he became the Flash, Barry was always quick with knives. That's how he finally got Tony to leave him alone. But even now he loves knives it's become part of his weekly routine. It really is a miracle no one had caught him. But until they did he will enjoy his privacy. 

                                                     ++++++++++++++

Skye was walking into the Lab, she was aware that it was early but she had forgotten her phone the day before, after searching nearly every inch of the vortex and stealing from Ciscos priced sweet stash she found it.

She was about ready to walk out when she heard a noise, bump!.....bump!.....bump!. Looking around she saw nothing, is someone here?. She walks out the vortex and follows the noise. She follows it to a room she wasn't even aware was here. 

Bump!...Bump!.....Bump!. She takes a deep breath , With that she holds out her hand and quickly opens the door. Lucky her hand was ready because if it wasn't she might of had a knife in her eye. 

She stops it were it is, and drops it on the floor. Looking up she sees and apologetic Barry. Barry!. What was he doing here?. With knives!!!. 

"What the hell!' She yells, marching closer to her boyfriend with an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry!" He says quickly. "It was meant for Wells" he finishes. Looking around now she saw, the picture of Wells, knives in both his eyes, throat and even his private place. 

"Did you throw these?" She asks amused, Barry nods, red creeping up his cheeks.   
"Ye I did" he replies. She laughs amused and takes the knives out of the door.   
"Who taught you...Oliver?" She asks wondering were Barry had leaned how to do this.  
"No....I taught myself!" He tells her, rubbing the back of his neck nervous.   
"How come?" She asks wondering why Barry would want to throw knives. 

"Well I've always had a fondness for knives, and after my mothers murder I was mad!. I taught myself how to throw knives as an anger relive....but with everything going on the habit came back. As you can see I have a picture of Wells up on the door...he's my target. Since he stabbed my mother and Eddie stopped him....I never got to return the favour!" He tells her. 

She nods in understanding and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "I love you, you should have told me sooner!" She says, he nods and looks down at her. "Sorry, I love you to!" He replies. She smiles and grabs a knife. "Does it work?"  She asks, motioning towards the knife. He nods and smiles. 

"Pick someone you hate!" He declares, she laughs and thinks for a moment. There are a lot of people but one of all stands out the most. She takes out her phone and shows Barry the picture of Ward that was taken when he was Hive and was caught on CCTV. Barry nods and in a Flash he's back with a printed picture of it. 

He blue tags it to the door and steps behind her, "you know how to throw knives?" He asks, she shakes her head feeling embarrassed. "It's okay, do you trust me?" He asks, slowly stepping behind her placing one hand on her hip and another on her arm. Her breath hitches so she nods. 

"Okay....we do this....slowly....take a breath....aim and throw". He guides her holding onto the knife so she doesn't let go. They do it again and again. And after a while they let go of the knife, it hitting Ward in the eyes. She screams and turns around hugging him. "We did it!" She yells, not caring she may sound like a little girl. 

He laughs, "actually you did, I let go of you ages ago!". He laughs and she continues to hug him. Then she realises Caitlin and Cisco will be here any second, she grins evilly! "Since I know now, are you going to tell Caitlin and Cisco?" She asks. He sighs and starts picking up the knives. Then he sighs again and in a blink the box is hidden again. 

"I could, or we can keep this to ourselves!" He says, she steps closer and grins evilly!.          

"As much as I like that idea, I have an idea!" 

                                                          +++++++++++++

Cisco walks into the Lab and notices somethings is off, he just doesn't know what it is yet. As he gets closer to the vortex he hears some talking. He is sure that it is Skye and Barry, or as he calls them FlashQuake!. 

He wasn't so sure about Skye when they first met, sure she was smoking hot. But she had powers and wasn't a metahuman and not even FELICTY! could get any Intel on her, but Barry apparently met her when he was in the foster home. And since she's been great. 

He listens in: 

"I wasn't expecting this when I picked dare!" Said Skye.   
"Come on, your the one who showed me divergent!" Exclaims  Barry   
"Fine! But you better not hit me!" She demands   
"How hard can it be!" 

With that he walks in and gasps. Skye is stood against the wall and Barry is a few steps away holding 3 knives. Oh god Barry!. "NO!!!" He yells rushing in. Barry and Skye turn to him looking confused. "Relax Cisco!" Says Barry

Oh no, oh no, he can't watch. He closes his eyes and waits. Bump!.....Bump!  
No scream. He opens his eyes and is amazed. Barry can throw knives!!!. He sighs relived and steps up to him. 

"Want a go?" Asks Skye. And without even answering she's pushing him up against the wall. "Don't move!".  He can't breath. Oh god this is not the way he thought he would go, Barry had probably just got lucky. 

Bump! "AHHHHH!". He opens is eyes and is safe. How?. He looks up to see that Skye had thrown that knife. And Barry has his arm wrapped around her. He turns annoyed!. "HOW!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know!" 

 

                                                 ++++++4days++++++

Barry is sat in his chair cleaning his knives, Skye helping. Cisco offered but he threatened to throw the unclean one at his privates. Like Ciscos sweets, Caitlin's equipment and Skye's laptop. NO ONE touches his knives.......except Skye....sometimes. 

After telling everyone about his obsession no one made fun of him, Oliver though didn't believe him so he threw his knife at the door missing Oliver by an inch leaving him startled. 

He's even stopped throwing the knives at the picture of Wells, now he has better use for them.....

Teaching his amazing girlfriend, I exchange she's teaching him how to hack! 

The end!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
